Exchanges
by LupitaMSquirrell
Summary: Percy - a new yorker- wanted to go to an exchange. Nico - an italian- didn't wanted to go to an exchange. When they meet they fell in love. The problem? The were from different countries and continents. Watch how this pair developes their love against the adversity. Nicercy. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson franchise.**

* * *

><p><strong>=This fic participates on Takara Phoenix's Nicercy summer contest=<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>≈ Exchanges ≈<strong>

**- International Love -**

**Prologue**

"Mom! I'm home!" I said while I closed the door. I have just arrived from school.

"Hey, honey! What do you have there, huh?" my mom asks. I truly love her, she is just like the sweetest, most caring mom ever! Her name is Sally Jackson, she is the strongest woman I have ever met.

"Some information about some exchange program." I said innocently. I have been bugging her about this for months now. "Please mom! It would be an awesome experience and I will just go for five weeks, it's not a long time!" I pleaded.

"I will talk to your father, then we'll see." she said and I knew it was final, all I could do was wait. So, I picked up my backpack and went upstairs to my room. I didn't see the problem on going to an exchange, we didn't have any financial problems - for God's sake! I am the son of Poseidon fuckin' Jackson! - My parents even send Triton - my big brother - to multiple exchanges all around the world. Why won't they let me go? I mean, I have one of the best promedies at Half-Blood High - thanks to my best friend Annabeth, though - Aw, come on! Dad has lots of money because he is New York's mayor. I'm so frustrated!

Since I don't want to deal with my dilemma I drifted to sleep...

* * *

><p>"¡Mamma!¡Già sono in casa!" (*Mom! I'm home!) I said when I reached the kitchen where I saw my stepmom Persephone cooking dinner. She is like a mother to me and to my sister, since my biological mom died when I was ten.<p>

"Nico, mio caro. Tue padre e ho bisogno di parlare con te." (*Nico, darling. Your father and I need to talk with you.) she said, and I knew what was about to come... "Aspetterò, allora, fino a cena." (*I'll wait, then, until dinner.) I said without waiting for a response. I knew they wanted me to go to an exchange. Why? Well, first of all, since my dad - Hades di Angelo - its Italy's best lawyer, he wants me to continue the 'family dynasty' with an open mind and with an international point of view. And the second and last reason was: Both, my dad and Persephone think I am extremely antisocial...

When dinner-time came, I was the last one to arrive at the table. I saw the disapproving look my father gave me while I sat down at the place that was on his left side.

"Nico..." he began, "... tou va a Londra domani." (* You are going to London tomorrow.)

Stupid exchange program! Stupid 'family dynasty'! I knew that I couldn't discuss anymore, the decision was made.

When I finished my food, I went upstairs to pack my stuff.

"I would like to do something else on my summer break than to go to a summer exchange program." I mutter to myself as I closed my bedroom's door.

_How wrong was I back then..._

* * *

><p>"Percy! Dinner is ready!" that was the first thing I heard when I woke up. It took me less than two seconds to ran downstairs and be seated at my place at the table. Soon, I had a bunch of blue pancakes in front of me. I stared to my mom with a questioning glare. We didn't eat blue food unless we were celebrating something. Since my mom only gave me her 'I-know-something-you-don't' smile, I turned my gaze to my father, who was sitting at the head of the table. He looked up at me and gave me an envelope. I opened it and read the letter that was inside.<p>

"Is this for real?" I asked, fearing this would be some kind of joke.

"Yes, it's for real." my dad said and continued eating like it wasn't a big deal. Triton laughed at me, my mom smiled and lil' Tyson hugged me.

I stood up, "Thank you." I said to everyone, I walked to our backyard and screamed at the top of my lungs "I'm going to London tomorrow, bitches!"

The only thing I could hear when I ran to my bedroom to pack my things was my family laughing at me, but I couldn't have care less.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: So, yeah. This is my first attempt to write something in english so I am sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Also, I want to point out that I don't speak Italian (even though I would want to) so if there are any mistakes on the italian part I blame Google traductor. I hope you, dear person at the other side of the screen, keep reading this story. I would really appreciate if you leave some comments and add this story to your favs and give it a follow. Without anymore to say, I read you next time!<strong>


	2. London

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything aside from this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>≈Exchanges≈<strong>

**-International Love-**

**London**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

_When I arrived to London's International Airport, I couldn't help but to feel overly excited..._

I picked up my bags and went to search for the family that I would be staying with: The Graces.

I spotted them because they held up a big cartel which said 'We are the Grace family'. They were four people: A tall dark-haired man with stormy dark blue eyes, a tall brunette woman with long hair big light brown eyes, a girl who looked around her early twenties with short black hair, dar blue stormy eyes and heavy black eyeliner, and a tall young blond guy who looked around my age with light sky-blue eyes and a small scar on his upper lip.

I walked up to them.

"Hey!" I said when I reached them, "I'm Percy Jackson and I am the exchange student who will be staying with you guys over summer break. Nice to meet you all, by the way."

They introduced themselves as Zeus, Hera, Thalia and Jason Grace. Strange names, though. At least I am not the only one with a name from greek mythology.

We didn't leave right away. They told me they were waiting for another exchange student who was the son of one of Zeus dearest friends.

_Then I saw him..._

A tall athletic guy with olive skin, dark curly hair, dark brown eyes and sexy bad-boy vibes. He looked like he was looking for someone. Our eyes met. I was hyperventilating. He started walking towards me and I felt myself getting anxious.

"What the hell, di Angelo?! When did you got taller than me?!" greeted Jason.

"Nice to see you too, Grace." said the sexy guy with a smirk and a hot heavy Italian accent. "You guys ready to go?"

Wait! Was he the other exchange student? How am I supposed to survive summer break with Mr. I-make-you-hard-with-only-a-sight living with me at the same house? I am SO dead!.

/_\

Two weeks had passed. Two weeks had took me to get head-over-heels with the hot Italian - better known as Nico di Angelo. That name! Gods! It's perfect!

Jason, Nico and I spent an lot of time together. We went to London's famous-among-tourists places, like the Big Ben or the Buckingham Palace, but we also stayed at the house to trade stories. Actually, we have a lot in common, like he fact that we all are rich boys, or that our fathers have the name of the 'Big Three' greek gods, or that we like sword fighting...

We were having a great time, but everything really started on my third week at London...

/_\

Jason decided that he wanted to show us one of his favorite places to 'hang out' - got wasted. And so we went. We started to taste every single beer they had. Later, we started with the 'heavy things' like Vodka, Jäegermeister with Red Bull (also known as Jäegerbomb), lots of different liquors... And everything went blurry from thereon.

/_\

When I woke up I noticed that I was back at Nico's and mine shared room, naked, with a strong arm wrapped around my waist and someone spooning me - I was the small spoon by the way.

I turned around to see who was the one who fucked me last night. I hope is not a stranger... I couldn't believe what I saw! The guy who got me drooling over him since the very first time I saw him was by my side also naked. All his precious gorgeous self was pressed to my body - even something I really liked, his morning wood, which was poking at my surprisingly not loose entrance.

"Morning, Nico." I said in an attempt of waking him.

"Perce..." he yawned and attached himself tighter, "...good morning."

And then he realized in what compromising posture we were, along with his really big 'problem' down there.

"What... What the hell happened last night?!" he exclaimed in schock as he jumped out of the bed.

"We fucked, at least you fucked me. I am pretty sure of it, I am feeling really sore." I simply said, trying to ignore the glorious sight of his body in front of me.

"How can you be so relaxed about this?!" he asked.

"What? Your first time with a guy?" I taunted a bit.

"No!"

"Then what's the problem? Unless you have some kind of sexual infection or something, there's no problem. I am not a girl, I can't get pregnant." I stood up. "Or what? Am I so disgusting that you could never had sex with me being sober? Is that your prob-."

I was interrupted with something I didn't expect. Wild fierce lips moving upon mine, kissing me, daring me to open my mouth, which I did. An expert long cold tongue exploring every inch of my mouth making me dizzy. Strong hands massaging my lower back making my legs forget how to make me stand.

In that exact moment my life changed. In that exact moment we made a silent deal of being lovers each and every night. In that exact moment my not so innocent 'crush' turned into more. In that exact moment I realized I had fell in love with Nico di Angelo.

/_\

**Two weeks later**

I woke up only to find out that Nico was gone. He left without telling me his flight back home was early in the morning - while mine was at night. _He didn't say goodbye..._

I knew I would get hurt if I got involved with him. I knew I shouldn't have get my hopes up. I was only sexual pleasure - a distraction. He will return to his normal life and forget about me while I will be left behind, alone and heartbroken.

/_\

I was in New York at my room unpacking my stuff with the help of my best friend Annabeth Chase.

At the exact time my plane landed and I was able to use my cellphone I called her begging her to get to my house and here she was. I needed her. He hurt me a lot and I need consoling right away. How could I got so attached? How could I fell in love so fast?

"Percy." Annabeth said. " Why do you have a letter hidden between your clothes?"

"A what?" Let me see." It was a letter, indeed. A letter directed to me. I took the mysterious letter and put it aside - I would read it later.

"So..." my best friend started. "Why did you called me? I mean, you didn't called me just to help you unpacking, right? And why don't you seem happy? You just returned from what you wanted the most - an exchange! Shouldn't you be smiling and excited and rambling about everything?"

"I..." tears were forming and threading to come out. "... I'm a fool, I was just... I... I fell in love..." and my voice finally cracked so I gave up. I started crying on Annie's shoulder. I wanted to tell her all this fantastic things he made me feel, how handsome he was, the gentleness and the roughness that coexisted inside of him, how cold and how warm he could be, how his gorgeous body fitted perfectly with mine...

/_\

When Annabeth left, my mom told me it was dinner time but I excused myself saying I had jet-lag and wanted to sleep, but the truth is that I couldn't and didn't want to face them, not yet. I had to be better first so I could pretend that everything was alright and that I was happy.

I was laying on my bed with my hands behind my neck when I remembered the letter. I took it from my nightstand and opened it.

_Dear Percy,_

_I can't explain how sorry I am about leaving like this but I already tried to wake you up - twice.  
><em>_I want you to know four things:  
><em>

_1.- I am in love with you.  
><em>_2.- I did give you a goodbye kiss.  
><em>_3.- It really hurts me to leave, I don't want to go back home - not without you.  
><em>_4.- The day we started all this, the first day we woke up naked beside each other, you asked me what my problem was and here is the answer to your question:  
>My problem was that I didn't want to start anything with you because since the first time I saw you I fell hard for you. You asked me if you were disgusting... You have no idea how wrong you were. You are the most beautiful, gorgeous and perfect person I had the pleasure to met. I didn't want to start anything with you because I already knew you would break my heart , I already knew that we had to return to our countries and that I would never, ever have the fortune of meeting you twice.<em>

_I love you, I love you so much. I hope you have a happy life, that you reach all your goals and I wish that you remember me as a happy memory._

_Yours,  
>Nico.<em>

_/_\_

**Almost a year later**

"Percy, why are you doing this again?" asked and irritated blonde.

"Because I have to get over him!" I said, "Everything started with an exchange so it must end with another one!"

"Fine! Do whatever you want, but don't think that you are doing this alone. DON'T. YOU. DARE."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What do you mean by that, Wise Girl?"

"I meant that I am coming with you, Seaweed Brain. And I will chose our destination, got it? You aren't allowed to give any opinions."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**Again, I am sorry if I have any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Feel free to point them out, please.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this, and also thank you to the people who add this story to their follow or/and favorite list. Of course, thank you for the ones who left a comment. I appreciate it a lot!**


	3. Paris

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p><strong>≈ Exchanges ≈<strong>

**-International Love-**

**Paris**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

After my arrival, my sister drove to her house.

Later that day we were going to go back to the airport to pick up two exchange students, but now at 3 AM we just wanted to sleep.

I didn't explain who my sister was, right? Well, my sister is not really my sister-sister, she is my half-sister. Her name is Hazel Levesque and she is two years younger than me. Her mother was Marie Levesque who died when Hazel was just a little girl, but Marie left lots of money for her daughter since she was from a very rich family.

When my sister asked me if I wanted to go back to the airport with her, I refused. I wanted to sleep. I am one of those persons that are really affected by the stupid jet-lag.

/_\

One hour later, my sister called me downstairs so I could help the student with their stuff.

Once I reached the front door, I froze. He was here... he was... This was impossible! A dream! Just when I am about to forget him! Our eyes met and I saw he was as surprised as I was. I guess we spaced out for a long time because the blond girl by his side said:

"Hey! You two! Wake up now!"

I barely heard her. I was so concentrated on him... Either way, I broke the eye-contact and went towards them.

"Hey! I'm Nico and... ummm... I am supposed to help you guys with your luggage." I picked up their stuff as fast as I could and stormed upstairs.

⁄_\

After the really uncomfortable dinner, on which Percy and I only stared at each other, I went to the backyard and laid on the grass to watch the stars — something I started doing this last year.

I heard footsteps, but I didn't bother to see who was there.

"May I sit with you?"

I nodded to the familiar voice of the pretty boy beside me.

"How have you been?" was the first thing I said to try to break the ice, but the tension between us was still there.

"Sometimes fine, some other not so fine... What you wrote on your letter... did you mean it?"

"Of course I did!" I said now looking at him.

"Funny thing, right? You said it was impossible to meet twice and here we are."

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you leave a phone number or something? I mean, we could've tried... But you gave up on me. You hurt me a lot, you know? And now we meet again and you don't even acknowledge my presence! You act like if you didn't even know me! You hate me that much, huh? That's what I think you are lying to me, that's why I think you didn't mean what you wrote."

"No, Percy, I–"

"Save it. I don't want to hear you lies." he interrupted me and left.

/_\

The next two weeks we spend our time exploring Paris, but Percy kept ignoring me. That hurt me a lot and was driving me nuts!

In the middle of the night I went to Hazel's mini-bar and did what I saw my friends do when they were heartbroken: I started to drink... and to drink... and to drink...

"We have to stop meeting each other every time one of us gets drunk."

"Hey Percy! Finally you talk to me! I'm so happy! If I had known that you would stop ignoring me I would have start drinkin' sooner."

"Nico—."

"No! Shhhhh! Lemme explain myself: You stupid bastard are unforgettable. You know how many nights I spent looking at the stars wondering how you were? And when I am about to recover from you, you appear suddenly at my sister's house and start saying bullshit 'bout me, 'bout my feelings. Know what? Go fuck yourself! I don't need you!"

I ran upstairs, or tried to. I was on the middle of my way up when everything went black.

/_\

"Promise me you will never get that drunk, ever."

That was the first thing I heard when I woke up.

"Here, have this, your head must hurt a lot."

"Thanks, sis."

"Percy told us everything... Nico, why didn't you tell me?" she said, when I saw her eyes I could see how worried she was.

"I'm sorry" was all I told her before she left the room.

I remembered what happened, so I decided I would skip this day. I couldn't face him, I couldn't have my heart broken again.

/_\

During the day I decided that enough was enough! I shouldn't be here crying like a little girl, I am a macho-man. I would act just like nothing happened. I will meet other guys and forget about Perseus Jackson. _Let's play casanova then. I am italian ager all, flirting is my nature.__  
><em>

So, I did just that for two weeks, I flirted a lot, but not with everybody, just with who I considered worthy. I was having fun! Or that was what I kept telling myself...

/_\

"We need to talk." was what I heard when I was entering my room at 2 AM.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to talk with you."

"Why now, Jackson? Why not before or tomorrow? Or better, let's never talk!"

"I'm jealous." he said looking down at his feet.

"What?!"

"You heard me, don't play dumb."

"Then tell me what you want, tell me you are sorry, tell me how much you are hurting, tell me how the pain is ripping you apart. I dare you." I growled. Damn, I was so mad right now!

"I–Nico... I am so sorry!" he started to sob. "Yes, you're right, I can barely feel anything but pain, I hate seeing you arrive late every night after fucking another guy." his voice broke and he started to cry. "I was–am heartbroken and I had no one to blame but you, so I did, I blamed your perfect self. I... I want you back, Nico. I need you."

"Percy..."

"Kiss me and wipe my tears away. Kiss me like you did last time. Hold me tight all nights and please never let me go... Please."

I sent my pride to hell because Percy was saying he wanted me, that he needed me. I'm dick-head for not seeing it before. But what he told me was the only thing I needed to hear to fell into his love-trap, it was all I needed to hear to forget about the risk of hurting again, ir was all I needed to hear to fall in love again.

/_\

"Nico–ah! Don't stop! I'm— I'm coming! Ahhh!"

He was beautiful, he was looking so amazing right now beneath me all covered in sweat and on his own cum while I fucked him hard.

That sight was killing me. It didn't pass long before I came too.

"Perce... I... I love you."

"I love you too." he said while he adjusted himself so he could use me as his pillow.

"This... this was our last night. I'm leaving tomorrow." I said sadly. I didn't want to go!

"You are wrong." he said with determination.

"We can find each other again."

/_\

**EPILOGUE**

I was dressing myself so I could go to the airport when I crazy idea came to my mind. I took a piece of paper and a pen.

_Percy,_

_You said we could find each other again, right? Well, I don't want to leave it all to the __destiny. Next year I'll be waiting for you, I want to show you were I grew up._

_Go to Venice in Italy,  
>Nico<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>So I'm writing this at midnight because I forgot I had to travel in a few hours so i hope this isn't that crappy.


End file.
